Episode 5035 (19 March 2015)
Synopsis A hungover Cora runs into Tina and asks her how Stan’s doing. A dejected Tina admits she wouldn’t know – she and Stan fought last night. Tina is left with food for thought when Cora suggests Tina will never forgive herself after he’s dead if she lets Stan drive her away. In hospital, Stan is aggrieved by his cheerful ward mate, Cyril. As Sonia tends to Stan, she admits that she knows about his and Tina’s argument. Stan tells Sonia to tell Tina to pop in if she sees her. Cora arrives at Patrick’s with a bottle of rum – Patrick clocks immediately that it’s Stan that’s bothering her. Tina arrives at the hospital and tells Stan that she’s giving him one last chance. Stan apologises and Tina reciprocates. The mood changes when Stan questions whether Tina asked Shirley about his money – Tina tells him that Shirley said she’d have something by the end of the month. Aunt Babe arrives with a trifle – Cyril introduces himself but Stan tells Babe and Tina to ignore him. Cora rants to Patrick regarding Stan choosing Sylvie over her. Patrick tries to persuade Cora that despite her pride being hurt, she should try and cheer him up, but Cora is adamant that there isn’t going to be a happy ending. As Stan sincerely thanks Babe for her trifle, Cora appears and sees the pair close. Babe and Cora trade catty remarks. Cora maintains that it’s just a flying visit, but wants to know how Stan is – she didn’t want to leave things the way they were. As Stan gets a wave of pain, Babe refuses to let Cora help and goes to fetch him some water. Cora explains why she’s stayed away from Stan – he played with her feelings. Stan takes Cora’s hand and begs her to stay for a short while – Cora agrees. Babe walks past the window and jealously looks on at the pair. It’s awkward as Cora, Stan and Babe sit together. The trio are shocked when they hear a clatter and turn around to see that Cyril has died; suddenly the prospect of death seems all too real. Outside Stan’s hospital room, Cora asks Babe what happened with her and Stan. Babe explains that she met Stan when she was 15, outside a club that Sylvie worked at; he was hers for all of three minutes until he saw Sylvie and disappeared. When Babe implies that Stan is still crazy about Sylvie, Cora turns on her heel and heads out of the hospital. Stan rings Tina and asks her to buy him something. Babe returns and tells Stan that Cora’s gone – she’s not got over her husband. Stan demands that Babe go and get Cora back but Babe stands firm; Cora’s really gone. Tina arrives with a mystery item for Stan. Babe’s affronted when Cora arrives back at Stan’s room – Cora states that she owes it to Stan to say a proper goodbye. Stan apologises to Cora for what happened with Sylvie, before taking out a ring and proposing to her. An upset Cora appears and tells Babe that Stan is all hers – she said no. Babe calls Cora back; Stan isn’t hers and never will be. Babe reminds Cora that she can give him that one last grasp at happiness. Cora heads back into Stan’s room and puts the engagement ring on her finger – Stan smiles through the happy tears... Martin finds Carol in the café and digs for information slyly, mentioning that Tina seems to be doing Sonia good – Carol agrees that Tina seems to put a smile on her face, but gives nothing else away. Carol later informs Sonia that Martin was in earlier, asking advice about Rebecca. Sonia is displeased when Carol suggests that maybe it’s a good thing that Rebecca is spending some time with Martin; Sonia’s adamant she should be with her. Carol points out that Rebecca is probably rebelling so that Sonia and Martin will work together to deal with it. Sonia heads over to see Martin at the Beales’ and invites him and Rebecca over for dinner that evening – Martin scoffs and claims that Rebecca is busy bowling for a friend’s birthday. Tina finds Sonia in the Square Gardens and joins her on Arthur’s bench. Sonia asks Tina why she ran off after their kiss – Tina admits that it was because she didn’t want to wait around for Sonia to push her away again. Sonia assures Tina that she’s glad she kissed her – it took away the hurt she’s been feeling with Martin. Sonia tells Tina straight up that she’d like to see how it goes between them. Tina agrees and Sonia asks that they keep it quiet for now. Credits Category:2015 Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes